


Wrong Number

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry Week Day 4 - Random, Prompt I found on Pinterest, Tumblr: olivarryweek, When you accidentally call someone random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was getting ridiculous. </p><p>It was Karaoke night again and Barry had just dropped Caitlin off at her apartment because there was no way in hell he was going to let someone that drunk walk home by themselves. As an added bonus, she lived in a sketchy neighborhood, that Cisco and himself had been telling her to move out of since forever. After tonight, though, Barry just might offer her a room at his place, there was no way he was going to let her live here by herself. </p><p>The man had been following him for eight blocks now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this prompt! I totally think Barry would call Iris to protect him. Good thing Ollie lives near by!

This was getting ridiculous. 

It was Karaoke night again and Barry had just dropped Caitlin off at her apartment because there was no way in hell he was going to let someone that drunk walk home by themselves. As an added bonus, she lived in a sketchy neighborhood, that Cisco and himself had been telling her to move out of since forever. After tonight, though, Barry just might offer her a room at his place, there was no way he was going to let her live here by herself. 

The man had been following him for eight blocks now. 

At first, Barry had thought it was coincidence, but then when he had stopped at a bus stop and the man had stood at the corner staring at him, he decided that it was no longer coincidence. 

Immediately he stood up and began walking again. 

So had the man. 

Then just to double check and make sure that this was not just his mind playing tricks on him, he had stopped to look at a lost dog poster. The man stopped as well and began reading a poster just a little bit away, looking up at Barry every few seconds. 

That was it. One time was an anomaly, two times was coincidence and three times was a pattern. This guy had hit three strikes and he was out. 

It was at this point in time, Barry had begun to panic. He had begun walking a little faster, but so had the man. Then out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted it, his saving grace. 

Under a single street lamp, stood an old fashion telephone booth. 

He had walked and then jogged into the tiny red building and slammed and locked the door shut behind him. The man stood three feet away staring at him and Barry was freaking out. 

Calling the Police didn’t even cross his mind. Calling Iris did, though. 

His hands shook as he dug out a couple of quarters from his jacket pocket. He picked up the phone and began to stab numbers that vaguely seemed to resemble Iris’. Hoping he got it right, he put the phone up to his ear. 

A man’s voice answered. “This is Oliver, how can I help you?” 

That was definitely not Iris’ name and he was out of quarters and the man kept getting closer. So he took a shot in the dark and hoped that “this is Oliver” was not a cereal killer. 

“Hi, you probably don’t know me, but my name is Barry and I need your help.” 

He heard the man on the other side of the phone stiffen. “What’s the matter?”

Barry almost cried in relief. “Well I was dropping one of my friends off at her apartment in the sketchier part of town and as I was walking home this guy started following me.” Barry turned around and let out a little shriek. The man was now pressed up against the side of the booth staring at him. “He is now right outside the phone booth and he is pulling on the doors and staring at me.” Barry was now whispering and tears had begun to leak down his face. “I am very scared. Please help.” 

“Stay calm, where are you? I can come and pick you up.” Oliver said calmly and Barry almost began sobbing in relief. 

“Thank you! I don’t really know where I am…” The relief that had flooded him was gone and the panic set in again. Barry started hyperventilating. 

“Don’t panic. Are there any Major Landmarks around you?” Oliver asked. Barry frantically scanned the street as the man began tapping on the windows. He saw a run down theater called the Alley Cat across the street. 

“I’m near the Alley Cat theater if you know where that is.” Barry squeaked out. He heard Oliver stand up, tuck his phone in between his ear and his shoulder and pull rustling in the background. 

“I know exactly where that is. I’ll be there in five minutes okay? I’ll stay on the phone with you until I get there.” 

“Ok….” Barry said meekly. Heard the door close and the jingle of keys before the man began talking once more. 

“Can you tell me about your friend?” He asked, clearly trying to distract Barry. 

Barry said nothing for a moment, the words stuck in his throat as the Man outside began to shake the building. “Oh god….” Tears came faster. 

“Come on Barry, Tell me about your friend.” Oliver heard the whimpers on the other side of his phone and began jogging faster towards his car. 

When the man on the other side of the phone took a shaky breath and began to describe his friend, Oliver was flooded with relief. “Her name is Caitlin a-and she is working on her doctorate in Biochemistry. W-we go out to this bar for Karaoke every other Friday night. Cisco and Caitlin’s fiance Ronnie was there, so Caitlin wore her new dress. W-we sang Summer Lovin’ and Cait was so drunk, it wasn’t even f-funny…” 

Oliver chuckled as he drove out of his apartment’s garage. The boy had stopped talking and gone back to hyperventilating. He heard the sound of shaking glass and fists pounding on wood. The man whimpered. Oliver broke the speed limit. Whoever this Barry guy was, he was lucky that Oliver skipped class tonight. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When Oliver arrived at the Alley Cat theater, he looked across the street and was instantly glad that he had decided to come. The street light illuminated a phone booth. A man sat scrunched up in the bottom, holding on to the phone for dear life. That must be Barry and Oliver could hear his heavy breathing in his ear. He could see the Man barry had described, he had broken one of the windows and was reaching in, trying to grab a hold of the younger man. 

Oliver got out of his car. “I’m here.” He watched as Barry instantly spun around to look at him. He heard crying in his ear. 

“Thank god….”

“I am going to hang up now.”

“Hurry…”

Oliver sprinted across the street. He ran up behind the Man harassing Barry and ripped him away. The Man tumbled away and lay on the ground. Oliver went to stand over him. He was old and had the creepy pedophile/rapist vibe about him. Oliver glared at him and hissed out a single word. “Leave.” 

The Man did. 

Oliver turned and began to walk over to the phone booth. Barry was still curled up at the bottom. Oliver knocked on the door, Barry looked up, his face tear stained. “Can you unlock this? I promise I won’t hurt you. My name is Oliver.” The man jumped to his feet and unlocked the little door. He pushed it open and Oliver was instantly enveloped in a hug. Oliver didn’t know what to do with his arms.

So following hug etiquette, he wrapped his arms around the obviously younger man. He patted Barry’s head. 

“Thank you,” Barry said into Oliver’s green sweater. He felt the vibrations as his rescuer laughed. 

“Anytime? By the way, do you want a ride home? I have a car and I figure you don’t want to walk the rest of the way home….” Barry pushed back and looked at Oliver with large green eyes. 

“Would you really?” Oliver nodded and Barry hugged him again. “Thank you so much.” He pushed back a second later and looked his knight in shining armor up and down. Damn was he fine. 

Oliver laughed as the boy flushed at being caught ogling him. A blush burned across Barry’s face, Oliver hated to say it, but it was absolutely adorable. He grabbed the younger man by the hand and pulled him across the street towards his car. Barry clambered into the passenger’s seat and smiled at Oliver. 

“I can’t thank you enough for this. I owe you like a million favors.” Barry gushed. Oliver smiled and put the car in drive. 

“Where is your house? I need an address to bring you home to.” Oliver listened quietly as Barry babbled off a street and house number. He then listened as Barry continued to babble about his family, his job, his classes at Central City Univeristy, his love of Chemistry, the latest episode of Doctor Who, Oliver just enjoyed listening to the man spill his heart out. It was so different from his family all cold and plastic. Just as they pulled around the block Oliver parked the car. 

Barry looked at him and quirked a brow. “Is everything okay?”

The corners of Oliver’s lips twitched. “I was just wondering why you called me.”

Barry looked down at the floor of the car and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I was actually trying to call my best friend and I fudged the number.” He mumbled. He peaked up at Oliver, eyes partially hidden by his long lashes. 

Oliver may or may not be in love with this total stranger. 

“Okay.” Oliver put the car in drive and started back down the street towards Barry’s apartment. When Oliver pulled into the parking lot, and Barry began to get out. Oliver could clearly see his reluctance to leave. 

Barry got to the door before he turned to see Oliver standing next to his open door. “Would you like cash in one of those favours right now?” 

Barry smiled and ran over. “God yes.” He slid back into the passenger’s seat. 

Oliver smiled. Barry laughed.

This must have Destiny.


End file.
